To prevent a floor from being damaged when a chair or table is moved, various sizes of felt disks or other soft material has been, conventionally, fastened to the bottom of the chair or table legs. The conventional protective materials are usually attached to the bottom of the furniture legs by adhesives or mechanical fasteners.
Conventional protective products are not durable, and the adhesives tend to lose adhesiveness, ultimately causing the bond to fail. Mechanically connecting a conventional leg covering to the bottom of a furniture leg creates problems in that when the felt deteriorates, the remaining mechanical fastener contributes to a scraping on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,246 illustrates a conventional furniture leg glide in the form of a cup which is slid over the leg. It has an accordion-type section that will adjust itself to any slanting of a furniture leg. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,246 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,830 shows a conventional leg slide protector in the form of a spirally wound tube that is inserted into a bore of the leg. This type of protection can be quite cumbersome and expensive to manufacture. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,830 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,986 discloses a conventional protective cover for use on the bottom of chairs and table legs. An elastomeric sleeve or cup has a bottom to which is connected a disk or soft dense material such as felt. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,986 is hereby incorporated by reference.
The protective device consists of a sock to be applied to a bottom of a furniture leg. The sock is made of an elastic material and made on a circular knitting machine. The inside surface of the sock has applied thereto a friction material to enhance the friction between the sock and the furniture leg. A top of the circular material is doubled back upon itself to form a double seam. The bottom of the sock is closed by an overcast seam and, ordinarily, does not require any additional material, such as felt, to act in its protective purpose, and that is, to protect a floor from being scratched or marred. However, there times and occasions when additional protection material may be useful such as a felt pad. Such a felt pad may be adhesively applied to a bottom of the sock or on the inside.